


A Werewolf Comes to Call

by Breanie



Series: Missing Moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breanie/pseuds/Breanie
Summary: After the funeral of James and Lily Potter, Remus goes to visit Harry at the Dursleys.





	A Werewolf Comes to Call

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I haven't written a story in a very long time but then a few days ago, scrolling through Tumblr, I came across this idea of writing a bunch of missing moments, namely an adorable story I'm following by gryffindormischief and I thought of all of the small ideas I had that weren't really one story, but seemed to take place in the middle of the story we all love so well. Like the questions of how did Harry know when his birthday was if the Dursleys never celebrated it; why didn't Remus ever contact Harry after the death of his friends; how did Mrs Weasley know that Harry was going to be alone on Christmas in his first year; what kind of moments happened between Harry and Ginny in those sun kissed days - I like to imagine the steamier things here myself ;) and how did Harry become an Auror, what exactly did he do after the war; how did he and Ginny end up back together and whatever happened between Harry and Dudley?
> 
> Don't know if there will ever be any more missing moments to add but for now, here's a few little snippets and short stories of my random thoughts on the matter. They were canon, inserted into the story so take it as you want it. I don't own the characters obviously as that goes to the amazing JKR. Enjoy and please review!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Breanie
> 
> PS - I have started writing a new story, don't know where I'm going with it quite yet, but this first chapter is a scene I used in the story - I'm calling it A SECOND CHANCE - I thought even though it was written for a different story, this was an important "missing moment" that needed to be addressed. I have the first 12 chapters of A Second Chance written and will be posting them soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy these "missing moments" and please review.

**A Werewolf Comes to Call**

 

_November 1981 …_

 

**Remus Lupin stood outside of Number Four Privet Drive nervously rocking on his heels and trying to work up the courage to knock.** It had been just over two weeks since his entire world had collapsed around him.James and Lily: dead.Peter: dead.Sirius: imprisoned for murdering Peter and twelve Muggles and worst of all, for betraying James and Lily Potter.He still couldn’t even believe that Sirius had been the one behind everything; the spy in the Order, the one working for Voldemort.It all seemed like some horrible dream.

 

His best friends, his true family, all gone in the span of a week and he was only twenty-one years old.

 

He dragged his fingers through his golden brown hair and finally lifted his hand to the door to knock.Dumbledore had told him where he had sent Harry, explaining how it was the safest place for him.Remus agreed with him.But Harry was the only family that he had left.He wanted to make sure that he was truly alright.

 

The door opened and he recognized Lily’s sister immediately.He had only met her the one time at the wedding but her and her husband Vernon had made an impression.

 

“Petunia, Remus Lupin,” he said, extending his hand.“I was a friend of Lily and James.We met at the wedding.”

 

Petunia merely stared at him.“You were in the wedding party.”

 

Remus nodded, smiling.“I was.I wanted to check on Harry, see how he was adjusting to life with his aunt and uncle.”

 

“He’s fine.”She said curtly, crossing her arms in front of her.“I don’t really like unannounced visitors coming by the house.I’m trying to keep Dudders and our new guest on some form of schedule.It’s not exactly easy to have two children under the age of two.”

 

Remus nodded, sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants.“I understand.I’d just like to see Harry for a moment, just to make sure that he’s alright?”

 

Petunia sighed before she nodded stiffly and opened the door wider, allowing for Remus to step inside.“Fine.But be quick about it.”

 

Remus nodded as she closed the door behind him.He stood in the entranceway of the house just as the boy he was looking for came running out of the living room towards him, arms outstretched in joy.

 

“Unca Moo!!”He shrieked, running into Remus’ arms.

 

Remus’ face broke out into his first smile in weeks as he scooped Harry up into his arms.He ruffled his black messy hair and kissed his cheek, hugging him close.He pulled back to grin at him and his eyes found the lightning bolt cut on his forehead.He gently brushed it with his finger and his eyes found Petunia’s.“Is this where he - ?”

 

Petunia nodded.“From what I understand yes.It doesn’t seem to bother him.”

 

Remus nodded.He knelt down on the floor, standing Harry in front of him and grinning at him.“I missed you, Harry!Do you like it here with your aunt and uncle?”

 

“No!”Harry said sternly, “I go you Moo, Padfoof!”

 

Tears welled up in Remus’ eyes and he choked them back.“Afraid not, little Prongs.This is your new home now.”

 

Harry crawled up his body, hanging off of his shoulder as he spoke.“No, go now!Mumma!Da!”

 

Remus looked at Petunia and sighed.“I know that he’s safest here with you, but hearing him … I want to keep him safe.If Voldemort ever truly does come back … we don’t know for certain that he’s gone and Harry could be in the most danger if he ever finds out that he’s still alive.”

 

“Unca Moo,” he exclaimed, his hands moving across Remus’ face, fingers in his mouth as he grabbed at Remus.

 

Remus merely grinned.He was the cutest kid.It still surprised him how much he had come to love this little boy.When he called him Unca Moo his heart literally soared.Nothing made Harry happier than when Remus and Sirius would come to visit and Sirius would turn into a dog.The ‘doggie’ would make Harry giggle and laugh and Remus would hold his hands as he rode the dog around.Then Sirius would turn back and Harry would laugh, begging for the Siri to make the Padfoof come back.

 

Sirius had loved him.Remus could see that.How could Sirius have done this?

 

“Do you have enough stuff for him?Clothes and whatnot?”He asked Petunia, holding Harry close again as he jabbered incoherent baby talk in his ear.

 

“Yes.From what I understand, the house is destroyed so I have whatever Dumbledore brought with him,” she told him.She had moved to pick up her own son, who was trying to touch the vase full of flowers on the table.He was a chubby blonde toddler who seemed to waddle as he walked.

 

“It was,” Remus said.“I just want to make sure that he’s well taken care of.He’s a very special boy.”He kissed Harry’s forehead and Harry snuggled into his embrace.

 

“Slooch Unca Moo,” he said and Remus kissed him again.

 

“I’d … I’d like to come by and see him when I can.Maybe once every few weeks or so.I can tell him about his parents and spend time with him.Get to see him grow up and become the great wizard that I know he will be one day.”

 

“No,” Petunia said sternly, moving to place Dudley in the playpen she had set up and crossing her arms in front of her again.“Absolutely not.”

 

“I’m sorry?”Remus asked in surprise.

 

“No,” Petunia repeated.“I let you in today to say goodbye to him as a courtesy.I agreed to take the boy in for his own safety, but I won’t have it in my house.No magic.No powers.No mention of an evil man who killed his parents.I will let him stay here with my husband and my son if and only if, I can give him the chance of a normal childhood.No funny business.How am I supposed to do that if you come around here and tell him those things?Absolutely not.I forbid it.”

 

Remus stood up, Harry still snuggled in his arms.“I get where you’re coming from, Petunia, but … my friends, my family are all gone.Harry is all I have left.I’d like to find a place in his life.Be the uncle to him that I was meant to be.”

 

Petunia glared at him, her hands on her hips.“Then you can take him off of my hands.That’s the only way that you can have contact with him.”

 

“I can’t take him,” he said desperately.There was no way that he could take Harry home and raise him safely not with his furry little problem.How could he possibly keep Harry safe when he himself was a danger to him three nights a month?

 

“If you won’t take him then that’s it.Say goodbye.”

 

Tears welled up in Remus’ eyes.He understood what she wanted.It was safer for Harry if he had no contact; if no one magical even knew where he was.Dumbledore was right about that.This was Harry’s family and they would take care of him.But the thought of leaving this little boy broke his heart.

 

But a broken heart was something that Remus Lupin was used to.He had already lost everything that mattered in his life: his parents, his best friends, his family.Losing Harry was in the best interest of keeping Harry safe and that’s what truly mattered.

 

He kissed Harry’s cheeks and then the lightning shaped cut on his forehead, holding him close for a hug as he spoke, “If I write to you, will you keep me informed on how he’s doing?”

 

“No,” Petunia said sternly.“Either take him with you or say goodbye.”

 

Remus nodded, unshed tears in his eyes.He cuddled Harry close.Harry tugged on his hair and planted a wet kiss on his mouth before he sat him down the ground.

 

“You’ll take good care of him?Keep him safe?”Remus asked her as Harry tried to shimmy back up his leg.

 

“I will raise him to be normal,” Petunia told him.

 

Remus nodded, wiping his tears away.“Thank you.”He leaned down and kissed the top of Harry’s head.“I love you, Harry.Be good for your Aunt Petunia.We’ll meet again someday, I’m sure of it.”

 

Harry began to cry and it took every ounce of willpower that Remus possessed to walk to the door as Harry screamed after him, tears pouring from his eyes.

 

“No Unca Moo, go too, Unca Moo.Go, uv you!”

 

When Petunia closed the front door behind him, he stood on the front porch, tears pouring down his cheeks.

 

Harry would be safe. 

 

Nothing else in the world mattered, especially not the broken heart of a werewolf.


End file.
